The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar or Euphorbia pulcherrima known by the varietal name "Nutcracker White".
The new cultivar was discovered in a planned mutation program of variety H-327 (which is the subject matter of Plant patent application Ser. No. 08/257,102, now U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,177) in November of 1993 in Sugar Run, Pa. During the mutation program, unrooted cuttings were subjected to 4,000 rads of gamma rays at Penn State Brazelle Nuclear Reactor (cobalt 60, 1.25 MEV) for 21/2 minutes. The new cultivar was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in June of 1994 in Sugar Run, Pa. and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings at Sugar Run, Pa. Continued observations from the vegetative cuttings have confirmed that the distinguishing features of this new cultivar come true, remain stable and are retained through successive propagations.
The following traits are determined to be basic characteristics of this new cultivar which in combination distinguish this poinsettia as new and distinct:
1. Color is whiter, less green and yellow than commercial varieties.
2. The bracts have more layers which are spaced further apart than commercial varieties, a broad base and is non-drooping.
3. An above average number of cyathia, which are held tightly together on short stalks and are long lasting.
The new cultivar differs from its parent essentially only in the bract coloration.